Percy Jackson meets the Kanes
by Caligula I
Summary: While Percy, Nico and Thalia are on a quest to find a lost Tyson they find Sadie Kane from Goode High School and she needs help finding her lost Brother Carter Kane, who hates Percy. Sadico and Pearlia fight scene between Carter and Percy and many more, special appearance by cariVal's Iris.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

P

E

R

C

Y

It has been three months since we defeated the giants and a lot has changed first Nico has been living with me and my parents, Thalia left the hunters and every time I ask her why she left she gets all angry and stuff and tells me to leave it alone I still wonder how she left too and Anabeth dumped me for another guy his name is Walt he seems pretty nice they meet at camp Jupiter w here she's an ambassador to camp half-blood. I think I should be the Ambassador since am still technically a praetor. Ever since Anabeth dumped me all of the girls at camp have been nice to me I mean they were always nice but this is something else Thalia Calls me "clueless". Anyway this semester a whole bunch of new kids just showed up and for once I was actually popular at school since I was fit from training and monster fighting plus no one messes with me because of my wicked wolf stare that I learned from Lupa. Well one day I was walking down the hall to go meet Nico and Thalia when this new girl bumped into me She had deep blue eyes, caramel hair, fair skin, she had combat boots and earphones on and had this weird symbol around her necklace. I was about to say excuse me when she just freaked out

"HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" she said

And then she dared to give me an evil glare so I gave her a glare right back she didn't back down but I could tell that she was scared man was this chick tough I finally decided to let it go I was already late.

"This isn't over" she said

She wouldn't let it go would she?

"Sadie what are you doing." Someone said

"Nothing gods Carter!" she said

So her name was Sadie but what was that about gods was she a half-blood was there another camp that we don't know about.

"I better tell the others about this." I said

When I went to the cafeteria for lunch I met up with Nico and Thalia there was something weird with Thalia she was blushing was something going on with them think about the age difference wait why do I care Is not if I like her or anything do I like her anyway getting of topic.

"We need to talk." I said

I told them about what happened with the girl Sadie

"So you're scared about a girl" Thalia said while laughing

"No that's not the point" said Nico "Did she actually say gods she wasn't just..."

"Look she said gods as in multiple."

"Are you sure." Thalia said finally she wasn't joking anymore

"Yes am sure".

S

A

D

I

E

It has been three months since we defeated Apothis but the threat isn't over according to Amos there are still rouge magicians out there who want to do us in. I don't care we beat Apothis they should be afraid of us but Amos says that you can never be too careful. Anyway am listening to Carter and Zia fighting in his room while Walt and Jazz are doing gods know what in his. Your probably thinking aren't you with Walt but no he broke up with me two months ago and after that Anubis left his body to join the other gods and him Jazz have been an item two weeks since then. That's not the problem though we are going to school I don't know why Amos says that we need to appear normal, get a good education and make some new friends. Well here we are at Goode high school it's the last semester and ALL of us who are old enough enrolled. At first I was against it since its school and school is boring but I kind of like it now I met new people who remind me of my mates Liz and Emma and nobody seems to bother me which is a blessing I probably intimidate them or something. Anyways one day I was walking down the hall when I bumped into this kid he had messy jet black hair, sea green eyes, he was very fit, and was like 6 feet tall. I didn't who this was nobody bumps into me and doesn't get an earful.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled

To my surprise he didn't seem scared of me obviously he didn't know who I was so I gave him my best death glare at him but he didn't back down he glared right back at and I was actually scared of him but I wouldn't let him know that but he just walked away like if I wasn't worth the time

"This isn't over." I said out loud for him to hear.

"Sadie what are you doing." Carter said

"Nothing gods Carter" I said

"Really it looked like you were going to explode on that kid." He said

"Relax Carter." I said

Carter just looked at me as if I were a trouble maker or something

Just then Zia and Cleo came.

"Hey did you see him." Cleo said "see who Cleo." Carter and I said "Percy! Of course he's so HOT!" said Cleo and I swear I saw Zia blush and not because of Carter was it because of this Percy guy.

"who's that" I said

"ooh please he was right here standing right with you as if you don't know Sadie."

Was he that guy that I had that staring contest with I admit he is kind of cute but he's not my type I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

T

H

A

L

I

A

I always find myself starring at him when he's training, eating, talking with his friends or councilor meetings but he doesn't seem to notice me as I notice him. It pains me to see him like that hiding his loneliness, sadness, his pain. I want to let him know that I'm here for him and that he is the reason that I left the hunters. It's hard to leave them you get to know the girls they become like a second family, but I had to for him I had to avoid being capture by the hunters and Lady Artemis for a week and if I survived I could leave but if I didn't I would to stay.

"Hey Thals are you ready for school?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Nico lets go." I said

"Are you feeling O.K, you look distracted" said Nico

"Yeah of course so how is it like living with Percy?" I said

"It's actually pretty nice, we are sort of like a family now… I miss that."

I felt sorry for him, losing his family and no one wanting him because who his father was. We got to Goode pretty early I went to my classes: Physics, History, Algebra II, and Gym.

"Hey Thals where's Percy?" it was Nico who just came from one his classes.

"He said that he was going to meet us at the cafeteria"

We sat there with out talking while waiting for Percy when suddenly Nico said something unexpected.

"You like Percy don't you."

"What no I don't." I said while trying not to sound embarrassed

"Yes you do I see the way you look at him." He said as mockingly as possible.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said as I felt myself getting hotter

"Then why are you blushing." Nico said

Just then Percy walked in and he looked at me oh my gods I thought did he see me blush what is he thinking right now. Percy came and told us his experience with this Sadie girl. And I took that opportunity to mock him hoping that he wouldn't ask why I was blushing

"So you're scared about a girl." I said putting my plan right into action

"No that's not the point" Said Nico all of the sudden he's messing with plan "Did she actually say gods she wasn't just…"

"Look she said gods as in multiple." Percy sounded so serious.

This is actually serious business I just hope that my plan worked.

"Are you sure." I said seriously

"Yes am sure."

C

A

R

T

E

R

Lately me and Zia have been having trouble in our relation constantly arguing and getting on each others nerves. Maybe we were spending to much time with each other maybe a little space is all that we need and school isn't a bad idea we would spending time with other people and reliving stress, Thank you Amos. So we were at school for a few weeks now and no one seemed to notive that we all entered school at the same time. I was passing by the hall and I heard Sadie screaming and I knew that someone might had tick her off. I guess I have to go help this poor kid When I got there it seemed as If they were having a staring contest and Sadie was losing.

"wow" is all I could say because Sadie was giving her best death stare at the kid gut he was giving one back too and he was doing it better man this kid id tough. The kid began to walk away problally to stare down another girl.

"This isn't over" Sadie said out loud

"Sadie what are you doing." I found myself saying

"Nothing gods Carter." She said

"Really it looked like you were going to explode on that kid" I lied to try to make her better about losing at a death glare contest.

"Relax Carter." She said

I looked at her in disbelief she was still trying to look tough.

Just then Zia and Cleo came

"Hey did you see him?" she said

"See who Cleo." Sadie and I said at the same time

"Percy! of course he's so hot!" Cleo said but I wasn't looking at her I was looking a Zia she was blushing did she liked this Percy guy? Does he like her? Wait he might not know her never the less I made up my mind I did not like this Percy fellow and if I see him with Zia mortal or not I would kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

N

I

C

O

It has been nearly been three weeks since Percy's encounter with that girl and ever since then everything been cool. Of course Thalia made me swear on the river Styx never to tell Percy that she loves him. School is surprisingly the same since the last I attended school; you would think that over the years tings might have changed but you would be sadly mistaken. The only class I actually pay attention to is History. I kind of use it to catch up on what happened to the world while I was at that dammed enchanted casino hotel and spa. I was heading towards the boys restroom I heard shouting little ways down the hall. I of course had to see what was going on along with the others who wanted to see what was the commotion I made my way through the hall and saw a girl that reassembles the description of the girl that Percy saw and another boy who was of African descent. They where yelling at each other

"You will do what you're told!"

"The day I do that is the day that I die!" she boldly said

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Sadie?"

So it was her after all what were they arguing about gods they almost sounded like brother and sister arguing like that.

"Carter I don't care!" she said in her slightly British accent that was almost going away I guess she's been hear in the U.S. long enough to start losing it. He grabbed her by the arm and whispered something harsh in her ear.

"Let me go" she yelled

I don't care if he knows her or not but nobody grabs a girl like that. I went right up to this Carter guy and punched hard enough for him to loosen his grip on the girl and fall on the floor. I then grabbed her and began walking away with her and once I felt that she was safe I stopped.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I said

"I didn't need your help I can take care of myself" she said

Wow Percy wasn't kidding this girl is tough.

"Look don't bite my head off "I said

"I'm sorry I'm still a little hot tempered I guess." She said

"Are you sure your o.k.?"

"Yes I already told you." She said

"Well you actually didn't give me an answer" I said

"Huh I guess I didn't." she said shyly and more calmly

"My name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo." I said

"My name is Sadie Kane." She said proudly

I had the strangest feeling that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and the beginning of trouble.

S

A

D

I

E

After my little stare down with Percy and my talk with Carter the day was so slow nothing really happened after just lectures and homework assignments and more lectures when I got home from Carter and Amos. Later that night Carter knocked on my door

"Come in." I said

"Hey do you have time to talk." Carter said

"Look if you're here to lecture me again..."

"I'm not hear to lecture you, do you still want to get even with that Percy fellow." Carter said

"Why do you ask?" I said "does it has something to do with Zia"

"No there's something odd about him a regular mortal would have been terrified of your death glare but Percy didn't seemed bothered by it." He said he's a terrible liar but know that he mentioned it I did notice something weird about him he had a strange power of aura around him

"You might be right Carter." I said

"Well what should we do then." He said

"We investigate we need to know everything about him."

We set out a plan that was very clever if I do say so myself. We took notes on him who he talked to, who he hanged out whith, where he lived, where he went after school and what his habbits were. We found useful information about him and planned to use it against him. He always hanged out with this friends Nico and Thalia. We found information on them too, escpecialy Nico who had a reputation of protecting girls there was ar umer that his sister died and he feels that he could have saved her and now has this feeling to save other girls the way he couldn't save his sister. Carter said that we could use this I was totally against it. So we made up a fake fight hopefully cousing Nico to step in which he did. And now I find my self with him making plens to meet him Friday at eight at the movies. I also noticed aura from him it was similar to Percy's but not the same either. How odd I wounder if Thalia also has a aura t her too this time let Carter do the work.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

P

E

R

C

Y

So Nico is now friends with Sadie….great like my life couldn't get more complicated. I know her friend Zia, who's her brother's girlfriend; from Gym class man that girl is athletic as they come. And that's when things got a little messy Zia came crying to me she told me how her relationship was in trouble and she was afraid that they were drifting apart she also said that Carter, her boyfriend, might be cheating on her.

"Do you actually believe that Zia?" I said "I mean I never met Carter but I'm sure that he won't cheat on you."

"Yes I'm positive I saw them Percy they're always together laughing, talking and walking together." She said

"That doesn't mean anything Zia." I said "have you talked to him, told him how you feel."

"Well no….I guess I haven't." she said "but I cant feeling that he's falling in love with her like every guy in this school…you love her to I see you to together too and the way that you look at her makes it obvious."

"What who are you talking about Zia? I said what is going on here why is she telling me all this and who does she think that I love

"Thalia of course everyone thinks that she's so hot." She said bitterly

"What I don't love Thalia were did you get this from." I was surprised do I really love her I mean I was… no she's one of my best friends and the only girl that I can trust aside from mom.

"Look I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't have said that it's just what I f Carter leaves me for her…I don't know what I would do." she began to cry again

I hugged her that's the only thing that I could think of that would make her feel better she also looked like she needed a hug and I was right.

"Thank you Percy I really needed that I'm feeling a little better now."

"Your welcome I'm sure you would have done the same." I said

After I went to the parking lot to get my car, oh right I forgot to mention that I have a car. Yeah it was a gift from the gods it's an ocean blue Lamborghini with 350 horse power its waterproof and fireproof it can expand to seat four people it was handmade by Hephaestus himself and it is fast, man I love this car. Anyway Nico was waiting for me to take him to the movies for his third date with Sadie.

"So Zia huh." He said

"What about Zia?" I said

"C'mon Percy I saw you two." He said

"Saw us what." I said

"You know!" he said

"Nico I have no idea what you're talking about just go out and say it already." I said

"I saw you two Kissing in the hallway." He said

"What we weren't kissing we were hugging." I said as if that could make my point.

"What ever you say Percy." He said

"Look Nico we didn't kiss she was upset about her boyfriend so I comforted her nothing happen." I said

"Really?" he said

"Yeah nothing happened." I said

"From where I was standing it looked like kissing." He said

"Nico I have a bad feeling that someone else saw us hugging and mistook it as kissing, were you the only one there?" I said

"Not that I know of for all I know there could've been someone else there but I didn't see anyone." He said

"Lets hope so Nico." I said

T

H

A

L

I

A

I was walking to my Physics class because I left my notebook there I didn't really care for my school stuff but this one had personal things written in them It said Percy+Thalia 4 ever all over it. I heard Percy's voice down the hall and my heart literally skipped a beat I then heard another voice a girls voice. I walked towards them not wanting to know whet it was but I kept going. It was Zia I know her she's in my math class she is really nice she also has a boyfriend and she doesn't seem to be one who cheats on her boyfriend. Then I saw something that stopped me in my tracks they embraced and kissed. I wanted to scream to tell them to stop but I just stood there I felt my eyes tear up and I just kept watching them until they finally departed I then ran not wanting to be noticed I felt the tears go down my eyes.

"Oh my gods I should have told him how I feel I should have acted sooner." I said to myself

The next day during lunch I saw Amon I knew that he liked me I know that almost every guy likes me but Amon is different, Percy doesn't like him. I waited for the right time and saw Percy come in and on cue I kissed Amon and he was surprised at first but then he kissed my back it wasn't bad he was actually pretty good. I Felt Percy's eyes looking this way I then ended the kiss and looked towards Percy and saw confusion and anger in his face.

"Thank you Amon." I said then walked away

After that school went by fast I raced to my apartment that Chiron is paying for and began to cry I don't know why but I did. I heard a know on my door I quickly fixed myself up and opened the door it was Percy.

"What the Hades was that about." He said coldly

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Don't play stupid with me what was that at lunch why you kissed Amon?" he said

"Why do you care huh? What about you and Zia you kissed her," I said

"You saw that?" he said

"Yeah I did." I said

"Nothing happened she was upset about her boyfriend,Carter, she thinks that he's cheating on her with you." He said

"It didn't look like hugging and me and Carter no way he's not..."

"Amon." He said as if to finish my thought

"No he's not you." I said

"What?" he said quickly

"I love you O.K. I LOVE YOU!"

He just stood there as if I dropped a bomb on him I might as well have.

"We can't be friends anymore." He said

"What, why you don't love me?" I said "tell me that you don't love me tell me and I'll leave you alone tell me."

"I...I..." he said

"Tell me that you don't love me!"

"I…I can't O.K."

"Why not." I said

"Because it's not true I do love, I love you!" He said

We stood there and then he kissed me and I kissed him we kissed each other passionately we kissed and kissed we then made our way to my room and I had the best night of my life with Percy Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

C

A

R

T

E

R

The plan was to get close to Percy Jackson find out his weaknesses, deep darkest secrets, and where did he spend most of his time after school. So while Sadie got close to his best friend, Nico, I would get close to Thalia, his other best friend. I admit that Thalia is very attractive and I understand why most of the boys fall head over heels for her she's hot, funny, sweet, and there's something about her that draws you to her. We started to spend a big amount of time together and I think that people started to get the wrong idea that me and her were an item, but no there's only one girl for me and that's Zia. Sure we are having trouble but all couples do we'll get over it. I was on my way to pick up Zia from her last class when I heard her talking and not only that but crying too so I ran towards her and heard another voice, it was that son of a bitch Percy Jackson. I don't know but I just stood there watching them talk and for a moment I relaxed it looked that she was upset and he was consoling her maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy, but then that thought disappeared from my mind when I saw him kiss her and what hurt me the most was that she didn't backed away.

"I'm going to kill him." I said

I ran into Sadie after I left the hall way.

"Hey Carter are you all right?" she said

"No I am not O.K!" I said "I just saw Zia and Percy Kiss each other."

"What! Are you sure maybe they were just hugging." She said

"Well if they were hugging that's some way to hug. And why doesn't she hug me like that?" I said

"What are you going to do?" she said

I began to walk away I was wasting time I needed to follow him and when I had the chance I would RIP HIS HEAD OFF.

"Carter where are you going?" Sadie said behind me "don't do something stupid Carte."

I was in the parking lot and saw him in his car and drive away. So I whistled for Freak and moments later he was there. As I got on him

Sadie began to talk me out of it again.

"Carter don't do what your going to do you might regret it later. She said "Carter listen to me."

Sadie began to get on Freak so I pulled out my khopesh from the duat and pointed it at her throat don't interfere Sadie don't follow me just go back home.

"When are you coming back?" she said I was sure that she would freak out and knock me out off Freak but she didn't she understood that I had to do this

"I don't know." I admitted "and don't wait up for me."

I left her there and began to follow Percy he went to the theater and dropped off Nico then he went to some apartments he spend the night there. I began to think about what happened maybe it was my fault that I drove Zia to his arms but why didn't she come talk to me I felt the tears flow one after the other I sat there in the middle of the night crying waiting to kill Percy. I woke in the morning I didn't remember falling asleep but then there he was this was my chance but I started to have second thoughts it was probably my fault anyway I heard someone call his name it was Thalia she wore a t-shirt on and no pants or anything just a t-shirt and some black panties. He spent the night with Thalia he was playing them both.

"Hey Percy you forgot your jacket." Thalia said then they kissed

He walked away towards his car after she went back inside this is it this is my chance.

"Percy Jackson!" he turned and saw me "I'm Carter Kane." I pulled out my sword out from the duat and I saw his eyes widen "I've come to kill you."

P

E

R

C

Y

After having the best night of my life I woke up early in the morning and got dressed.

"Leaving so soon." It was Thalia

"Huh oh your awake, yeah I have to go I guess mom might be worried since I didn't come home last night." I said

She got out of the bed and kissed me

"What was that for?" I said

"So you'll come back." She said

"Of course I'm coming back after last night I'll be stupid not to." I said

We kissed again and it felt forever I never wanted to leave

"Go she said next week we're out on summer vacation and we'll have a week all for ourselves before going to camp." She said

"Bye I'll call you later." I said and walked out

I was going towards my car when I heard Thalia call out

"Hey Percy you forgot your jacket." She said

She came closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She went back inside and I made my way to my car

"Percy Jackson!' I turned and saw the same boy that Sadie was speaking to after out stare down" I'm Carter Kane." He then stretched out his arm and it disappeared and then it came back out with a weird looking sword in his hand I knew there was something up with them. First when Sadie said gods, then when they began following me and started hanging out with Nico and Thalia that's why I warned them about them and told them to keep their guards up. "I've come to kill you."

He then charged me so I pulled out and uncapped Riptide. He looked stunned but kept charging me and I side stepped when he swung. I side stepped, deflected, and rolled out of the way. I saw anger in his and that's what I'm guessing made his sword handling sloppy I sort of felt like Aeries making his opponent made just by his presence.

"Huh you're good with a sword and it seems that you're not mortal so…"

So what? And it looks like he's not mortal either. He then began to glow he then got bigger and bigger but he wasn't there was a giant, glowing warrior with a head of a falcon and Carter was inside it. He then swung his arm and so did the bird-headed warrior so Carter controls this. It was harder evading this thing his arm reach was much very long and that sword is bigger to deflect. Look like I have to step it up as well.

"Well look like you're not mortal either so I'll step it up a bit." I said

I notice two fire hydrants I forced the water out and made them into fist I then made a punching motion and saw a right hook land on the birdman's face. I then gave two left jab, one right and then a giant haymaker with the right that sent the giant turkey-man flying.

"Take that you big chicken." I said

A hurricane appeared around me I then charged and leaped using my personal hurricane as a propeller and I went right through the giant warrior thing and made it disappear. Carter rolled out of the way and I made my hurricane disappear.

"I want this as a sword to sword combat no magic." I said

"Agree." Carter said

We charged each other he was more level headed now which improved his sword handling. He swung I deflected I stroked deflected he would leap and strike I rolled and counter strike and he would roll and strike and I would side step. This went on and on. One of had to ended it soon and I would see that I would do it.

"You're pretty good." I said

"Thank you so are you." He said

Are blades clashed and were locked with each other we where fighting to gain the upper hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I said

"You know why…you kissed Zia." He said

"Not you too for the last time I didn't kiss her! She was upset; she thought that you were cheating on her with Thalia so I told her that you wouldn't and that she should talk to you and then I hugged her and that's it." I said

"Are you sure?" he said

I disarmed him with the same move that Luke taught me those years ago. I pointed Riptide at his neck just so close that he would feel the point of my blade at his skin.

"I'm sure you can ask Zia and by the looks of it you two need to talk." I said

I got him back on his feet Riptide was in pen form and in my pocket.

"Go and the next time you come at me or my friends I will not go easy on you." I said

I saw him leave and get on a Griffon weird.

"Chiron needs to hear about this…can there be other magical beings we don't know about?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

N

I

C

O

After Percy dropped me off at the theater I stood outside waiting for Sadie to show up, but she never did. I waited for hours, four to be precise she didn't even call to say that she want coming and after two hours passed by I got worried that something might have happened to her I tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up her phone.

"I can't believe that I just got stood up!" I said

I shadow traveled back to the apartment I opened the door and all I wanted to do was just go to my room but as usual Percy's mom always greeted me, that's on thing that I like about her she's always nice to me.

"Hi Nico your home, so how was your date?" she said

"I got stood up." I said I don't know but something about her always made me tell the truth.

"I'm sorry to hear that, hey I know do you want some brownies or cookies?" she said

"No I'm good." I said "I'm going to be in my room." As I was walking to my room the aroma of the brownies and cookies enchanted me back to the kitchen "On second thought I might take some."

After I finished the brownies and cookies I watched some TV and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke, took a shower, ate some breakfast and got ready for school. I saw Percy's mom in the living room she looked worried.

"Ooh Nico do you know where Percy is? He didn't come home last night and I am so worried." She said

"No the last time I saw him was when he dropped me off at the theater and he didn't told me where he was going." I said

"Oh my gods what did he gotten himself into." She said

And just then Percy walked in his cloths torn and dirty he had some blood dripping from shallow wounds beads of seat running from his forehead and neck. He made his way towards the kitchen open the fridge grabbed a water bottle drank it and poured it onto his body. No one spoke a word until he came towards the couch and sat there releasing a long sigh.

"Oh my Percy what happened to you I was so worried."

"Yeah it looks like you were ran over by a truck and was dragged for miles." I said.

"I spent the night at Thalia's…then I was attacked by….Carter Kane…he wanted…..to kill me." He said

"What were you doing at Thalia's and why would Carter try to kill you?" I said

"Zia" was all that he said

"Oh yeah that makes sense." I said

"Wait who is Zia and who is Carter?" his mom said

"They're kids that go to our school, Zia and Carter our boyfriend and girlfriend and Carter is Sadie's brother, the girl that stood me up." I said "Two days ago Zia was upset and Percy was consoling her they hugged I'm guessing that Carter and Thalia saw and they got upset and that's why Thalia kissed Amon and why Carter wanted to kill you."

"Oh my."

"You hit the head on the hammer little cuz." Percy said

"Wow, a mortal did this to you?" I said

"He isn't mortal…..he used magic." Percy said

"Magic? Are you sure?" I said

"Yeah…I'm sure." He said

"Percy your injured you should rest today and go to school next week." Percy's mom said

"No I'm going I am not letting something like this stop me I'm going to show that I wont back down and that he cant intimidate me." Percy bravely said

"Alright if you insist dear but be careful go quickly get ready for school." She said

"Nico, I'll meet you there alright." He said

"Yeah I'll just shadow travel there." I said

Once I got there I saw Sadie heading for her fist class she looked worried maybe Carter appeared the same way as Percy.

"Hey Sadie!" I called out

She turned and saw me she forced a smile and greeted me

"Hey Nico." She said

"So what happened yesterday how come you didn't show." I said but I probably knew why it had to do with Carter

"I had a family situation to take care off." She said "I'm sorry I should have called."

"No that's ok if it had to do with your family I understand." I said I knew it

"So what's wrong is everything ok?" I said

"Its Carter, my brother he wasn't feeling right yesterday and he didn't come home last night." She said

Why was she telling me this does she really trust me and if Carter is magical can she be as well?

"Listen I got to go to class but we'll talk at lunch ok." I said

"Ok" she said.

S

A

D

I

E

After Carter left me on the lot I headed home why that good for nothing just left me there why when he gets home I don't care if he isn't feeling right I'm going to blast him into the duat. When I entered the Brooklyn House everything seemed normal so as usual I made my way up stairs towards my room when I heard Zia calling me

"Hey Sadie have you seen Carter I need to talk to him." She said

"Yeah I just saw he had to go do something I bet he'll be here shortly." I said

"Ok thank you." She said

She went back to her room and I went to mine I was getting ready to go meet Nico when Zia knocked at my door.

"Hey Sadie I'm getting worried that he might not show up." Zia said

"Well he was a little out of it the last time I saw him." I said "we'll go look for him."

We spent the entire day looking for him but no luck we couldn't find him anywhere and now I was getting worried I missed my date with Nico and now it was 12:51 in the morning. We went back to the Brooklyn House and called it a night the next morning I was awaken by a magical force that was similar to Carter's wait it was Carter's he was in battle with someone or something. I quickly ran to Zia's room but she was already half way to my room.

"Do you feel that." She said

"Yeah I feel that it's Carter's energy." I said

We spent the morning trying to find him but again no luck so we went to school hoping that he would be there.

I made my way to my first class when Nico called my name

"Hey Sadie!" he called out

"Hey Nico." I said

"So what happened yesterday how come you didn't show." He said

"I had a family situation to take care off." I said "I'm sorry I should have called."

"No that's ok if it had to do with your family I understand." He said "So what's wrong is everything ok?"

"Its Carter, my brother he wasn't feeling right yesterday and he didn't come home last night." I said

Why am I telling him all this do I really trust him so much have I really gotten so close to him?

"Listen I got to go to class but we'll talk at lunch ok." He said

"Ok" I said

I went in my class and couldn't help thinking about Nico I was to get close to him to find Percy's weakness but I got to close and tats the first rule: never get close to the subject. I was just like Johnny Utah from Point Break wow I can't believe I saw that movie it was good but it was made so long ago. What if what if I love him…no I won't allow myself to get heart broken again I have to forget Nico.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

P

E

R

C

Y

After Nico left my mom went to the kitchen to fix me up some breakfast and I went to take a shower and once I got out I felt better than before that's what the water does to me it heals me. I got dressed, ate some eggs and waffles, and headed to the bus stop. I know what you're thinking what about your car well have you seen the traffic in New York City it's brutal. It didn't take long I got on and arrived at school with five minuets to spare and Thalia was waiting outside for me and when she saw my face she freaked out.

"Oh my gods Percy what happened, who did this to you, where are…" I gave her a kiss to shut her up "they"

"Relax, I'm fine." I said "honestly Thalia you worry too much."

"Well are you at least tell me what happened?" she said

"After I left your apartment I was confronted by Carter Kane, who apparently isn't mortal." I said "c'mon we're going to be late I'll tell you more at lunch." I gave her another kiss and this time she kissed me back and I left for period 1.

Periods 1 through 3 were boring as usual, period 4 I shared with Zia so I'll have a little chat with her over her boyfriend. She sat right besides me and this was Physics so that made her my lab partner and today we had an experiment, something to do with polarization of electromagnetic waves or something like that.

So this was the perfect time to talk with out disrupting the class.

"Hey so how did you talk with _Carter_ go?" I said I shouldn't have used that much anger in Carter

"It went fine." She lied

"Really?" I said

"Yeah we talked it over and everything is good now." She lied again

"Stop lying to me Zia you never talked to Carter because he never went home." I said

"How did you know that?" she said rather quickly

"Because he fallowed me to my girlfriend's house, waited all night for me to come out and tried to kill me." I said wow did I just say girlfriend

"You're lying….why would he do that?" she said

"He saw us hugging, thought that we were kissing and got all but hurt about it." I said

"That's why he didn't come home last night…..wait what did you do to him…..how did you survive? She said

"I don't know where he is and I don't care and as how I survived I'm not mortal and I'm guessing that all of you are not mortal either, am I wrong." I said

"No your right were not mortal we're magicians for the house of life and I'm guessing you're a magician to or other wise you would been dead." She said "There's a place for people like you like us you don't have to be alone we can teach you how to harness your power."

I just looked at her, was she for real is there a school for magicians I definitely have to tell Chiron this.

"How come I never heard of this place?" I said

"It's a secret not anyone can know you need to be blood of the pharos." She said

"Blood of the what?" I said

"Pharaoh, blood of the pharos." She said

"Listen we'll talk more after school yeah." I said

Oh boy this is too much I had to stop her before I said something stupid like hey I'm the son of Poseidon the sea god. If there's more of them we need to find them and knowing me I'll do something stupid which will a) backfire or b) work out at the end. So as I said I met Thalia for lunch and I started to explain what happened from my fight with Carter and my talk with Zia.

"I know this is a lot to take in." I said ("That's what she said" someone said)

"Wow a school for magicians sort for like camp." She said

"Yeah I guess, listen Zia is going to meet after school to tell me more be close by and later follow her to we're they live." I said

"I was thinking the same thing….so girlfriend huh." She said

"Um yeah it slipped out, if you're not…." I said she kissed me to shut me up

"I like it I would be happy to be your girl Percy." she said

I waited for Zia after school and she told me some crazy stuff about how the Egyptian gods are real, how you can choose which type of magic to train under, about different path of the gods what ever that is, and how they saved the world from Apothis. I had to force myself to keep quit and tell her that she was nuts and the Greek gods are real and how I saved the world from Kronos and Gaia.

"Hey Percy are you ok you look sick lick I said before this is a lot to take in." she said

"Yeah um no I'm fine I just have to take time to take all of this in." I said

After she left Thalia came from where she was hiding

"Did hear all that?" I said

"Yeah" was all that she said "you still want me to follow her?"

"Yes but be careful if there's any trouble come back quickly." I said

"I'll be safe don't worry honestly Percy you worry to much." She said we kissed for good luck before she left.

N

I

C

O

I waited for Sadie at lunch but she never showed up it was like our movie date yesterday. I saw Thalia and Percy they were in a deep conversation probably defining their new relationship then I saw them kiss. The next day Sadie didn't even show up at school and the day after that and the day after that I asked her friends if they new anything but no luck then I asked her other friends the magical once, Percy told me everything about what he had uncovered, they told me that it was a family issue. A week went by and she didn't show the last day of school and she didn't show. The following week Percy, Thalia and me headed for camp when we got there I ran into Iris he was new here and was staying at the Hermes cabin.

"Oh hey you're Nico right." He said

"Yeah." I said

"Percy is looking for you he wants you to meet him at the hill." He said

So I went to the hill and saw the most awkward group ever Percy and His new girlfriend Thalia, who is best friends with Anabeth, who is Percy's ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend Walt, the son of the roman version of Apollo.

"So uh Percy you wanted to see me." I said

"Yeah Nico go pack we're going on a quest I'll explain more in the car," he said

"Um yeah ok." I said

Once I done I went to the car were Percy and Thalia were waiting

"So what's this quest about?" I said "Is it about those magicians?"

"No I already informed Chiron about them though and we'll work on that problem when we get back." He said

"So what then what is this about?" I said he looked odd like if he just heard some bad news that or that awkward confrontation with Anabeth "hey Percy is something wrong you look freaked out."

"It's Tyson he's missing." He said "our quest is to find him, it was given out to me by my father."

'All right then lets go what are we waiting for." I said


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

P

E

R

C

Y

The next day me and Thalia went to the park after school to talk about what she saw when she followed Zia.

"So where do they live?" I asked

"In warehouse in Brooklyn." She said

"Warehouse?" I said

"Yeah but for a brief second it looked as if there was a mansion on top of it." She said

"Huh, a mansion you say." I said

"Yeah but it must have been my imagination." She said

"No I think it was a kind of mist." I said

"Mist?" she said

"Yeah, if what Zia said is true then there must also be a mist for them to keep mortals out." I said wow I actually sound pretty smart right now

"Maybe, but how come we haven't heard of this how come nobody told us." She said

"Maybe we need to be separated from them incase that someone might start a war or something." I said

"Wow Percy look at you sounding all smart." She said and I blushed

The next week we stopped talking about our little Egyptian problem. We then made our way to camp in my car.

"You do realize that this only sits two" Nico said

"Watch this." I said I snapped and seconds later two new seats appeared in the back.

"Wow, dude I love your car." Nico said in awe

It didn't take long to get to camp and once we got there Nico went to his cabin and Thalia and I went to talk to Chiron about these Egyptians.

"This is interesting my boy, I have always wondered if there were any other gods and magic out there." Chiron said

"So you had no idea." Thalia said

"None." Said Chiron

"Well what you suggest we do, I mean we know where they live thanks to Thalia here and we know about them but I don't think that they know about us." I said

"For the moment we do nothing we have other problems one that you might find…difficult to hear." Chiron said

"What is it?" I asked

"You might want to sit down." He said

"Chiron, please tell me." I said

"Very well it looks like Tyson has gone missing." Chiron said and at that moment my world stopped

"Mi...miss…missing how, when?" I said

"no one knows for sure, your father sent him hear two weeks ago and he hasn't showed up. We are going to send a group to find him." Chiron said

"Chiron I need to be in that group, I need to go." I said

"I know you do and so does your father and that's why he wants you to go and two others that you trust to go look for him." he said "you leave as soon as you're ready."

"Alright then I chose Thalia and Nico to go with me, Tyson knows and trust them well. I said

"As you wish I'll send Iris, a knew requite to fetch Nico meanwhile you two get ready." Said Chiron

I left that room feeling like shit and apparently I didn't hide it well.

"Percy are you ok?" said Thalia

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some time alone right now, I…I." I began to cry and Thalia hugged me and I just cried on her shoulder

"I'm so sorry Percy, its ok let it all out I'm here for you." she said sympathetically

After I was done crying I went to the top of the hill to relax and clear my head I was there for a cool five minuets when I saw two figures come closer and closer until they were right in front of me, it was Anabeth, my ex and her new boyfriend Walt. Walt was a descent guy he was actually pretty cool and funny, he was at least 5'11, fit like all half-bloods, he was of white skin, he had light brown hair with natural blond highlights, and a pair of bright brown eyes but it was weird every time we hung out because of who he was dating.

"Hey Percy." Anabeth said "You remember Walt."

"Yeah I do, hey how's it going Walt?" I asked

"Pretty good and you?" he asked and at the moment I flinched

"Hey what's wrong?" Anabeth asked

"Percy we should get going if we want to…" it was Thalia

She came up behind me grabbed me hand and gave me a kiss and once she was done she wrapped one arm around my body and I placed my arm on her shoulder.

"So it looks like you two our going out." Walt said

"Since when?" said Anabeth right after

"Since three weeks ago." I said

"Oh that's…um nice." Said Anabeth is it me or was this awkward

"Hey Percy, is everything all right you look kind of down." Asked Walt trying to change the subject I hope

"Um no Tyson has gone missing." Thalia said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Percy" Said Anabeth as she touched my arm and I swear that I saw both Thalia and Walt get uncomfortable "is there anything I can do?"

"No that's not necessary Thalia and Nico are coming with me to look for him." I said

"So uh Percy you wanted to see me." Nico suddenly said, thank you Nico

"Yeah Nico go pack we're going on a quest I'll explain more in the car," I said

"Um yeah ok." He said

Once he left me and Thalia also left we went to my cabin to pack my stuff

"So that was interesting." She simply said

"Yeah I guess it was." I said "hey why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she said

"You know kiss me in front of them." I said

"I don't know I didn't realize it until I had already done it." She said

"It was just out of the blue I didn't expect it, well then I guess we're done here are you ready to go?" I said

"Yeah we should go wait in the car for Nico." She said

We just sat there not saying a word until she said something I didn't wanted to hear

"Do you still love her?" she said

I thought about it and said "Sometimes I do, I sometimes think about her and our time together but most of the time I don't, I think about you and the times that we're going to share together."

She sat there not saying a word I felt bad

"You know that your not her replacement right." I said

"Who can replace her, I mean she's smart, funny, and beautiful" she said

"No I'm not with you to replace her I'm with you because I love you." I said

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"So what's this quest about?" Nico said "Is it about those magicians?" he just came out of nowhere and ruined our moment

"No I already informed Chiron about them though and we'll work on that problem when we get back." I said

"So what then what is this about?" he said "hey Percy is something wrong you look freaked out."

Maybe because you ruined my special moment that I was having with Thalia I wanted to say

"It's Tyson he's missing." I said "our quest is to find him; it was given out to me by my father." I said

"All right then lets go what are we waiting for." he said

N

I

C

O

We have been on the road for three days now and we don't know where to look or where to start looking. We are currently heading for Athens, Georgia then to Atlanta, Georgia I don't know why, is it because of the Greek names.

"Hey when do we get there?" I asked

"In two to three hours depending on traffic" said Percy

"We could have been there sooner if somebody would have taken my shortcut." Said Thalia bitterly

"That would be suicide we would have gone through the most monster infected areas in each state." I and Percy said

"So we would have gotten a little bruised up." She said

"Look we have to be smart about this we need to keep our energy to find Tyson and who ever might have him if someone haves him." Percy said

"Wow when Percy is the logical one you know that we've been in this car far too long." I said we all started laughing

In an hour night fell on us and we began to fall asleep Actually Thalia was already out.

"So Percy what was that about at the hill?" I asked

"I don't know it was a weird sight I bet, I don't know but I liked Anabeth's face when she saw that me and Thalia were a couple." He said

"I bet." I said

"What the…what is that?" Percy said

A figure just ran in front the car and Percy manage to skit the car to avoid hitting it but we still felt the car hit something then something else, something big. We got out of the car and we went to see what we hit. And there laying on the ground was a bruised up, bloodied Sadie Kane

"What the Hades." I said


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

S

A

D

I

E

I was heading towards the cafeteria to meet with Nico as we planed I felt Carter's magical energy again. I stood there feeling it and sensing danger. I ran and found Zia.

"Zia I felt it again I felt Carter's magical aura again!" I said

"You did that's great!" she said

Yeah but its faint its like if he's in danger." I said

"Sadie go find him….leave school and find him I'll explain it to Amos just go and find him for me." She said

"I don't know if I can find him I don't know how to find him." I said

"Yes you can Sadie you can sense his aura track it and you will find him." She said

I stood there and though about it I knew that school was almost over and there was no other threat to destroy us and the world so why not.

Ok I'll go I'll go right now." I said "Wait if Nico ask about me tell him that…tell him that I'm sorry and that I have a family emergency to take care of."

"Will do Sadie." she said

And with that I ran out went to the Brooklyn House to collect equipment for the trip I grabbed my wand, three staffs, four pair of cotton shirt and pants, some money, and some bandages just incase. Since I didn't know where to go I closed my eyes and thought about Carter and Atlanta, Georgia popped in my head and with that I had a destination. I grabbed a greyhound bus to Atlanta and as soon the bus crossed into another state something hit the bus and I blacked out. I awoke in a small cell there were two men in front of me one wore a grey t-shirt with camo jeans and black vans. He looked like a typical teenage American from the movies that I would see back home. He was blond, had blue eyes, thin pink lips, average height like 5'10, and had a tattoo of an eye in the middle of some sort of mist or fog placed in his right forearm. The other man was also white, he was at least 6'5 straight black hair pulled back, he also had blue eyes and the same tattoo in the right forearm as well. I couldn't understand what they were saying do to the fact that I was drowsy and my head felt like if it was hit by speeding truck. My magical energy was still full and my restrains weren't that strong so I did what anyone would do, I used my favorite spell to escape I saw my pack next a near by wall and that would be my way out.

"Ha-di!" I said and the familiar hieroglyphs appeared and blasted a hole in the wall

"What the hell!" I heard someone said

I undid my restrains and ran as fast as I could quickly grabbed my pack and ran through the hole

"Send it after her." I heard some one say

This sound like trouble I thought what ever "it" is "it" must be nasty and gruesome. I was being kept in a motel of some sort and as I escaped I saw that the newspaper in the empty front desk said Wednesday, June 5th

"No I've been here for at least two weeks." I said out loud

I ran thinking that i would not be followed or captured again but boy was I wrong following me was the biggest dog that I have ever seen. This thing was huge, it was black, it had razor sharp teeth, and big red eyes that would follow you anywhere you go. The thing leaped, went over my head and landed right in front of me so I grabbed a staff from my pack and hit it in the face which only made it angry. It then swung its massive paw knocking the staff out of my hand and sending me flying, and as soon as I got up it hit me again with its paw it then pounced and would have landed on top of m hadn't rolled to the side I went for the staff and threw it to the ground a second later a puma appeared and as the two beast battled I ran for my dear life. I had a ten minuet advantage but night suddenly fell and when finale the dog was almost on my heels a car comes out of nowhere and nearly runs me over the car then went and hit the dog causing it to disappear.

"That's odd." I said

I then didn't notice that I was hit by the car. The car hit my left leg and not only that but I was bleeding and bruised.

I then saw three figures step out of the car and come right towards me I then saw the three people that I didn't expect Percy, Thalia and Nico.

"What the Hades." Nico said what is Hades I wanted to say

"Sadie are you ok?" Said Thalia

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bruised up that's all." I said

'Sadie what are you doing out here?" Nico said

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said

"Try us." Thalia said

"A big, black dog wants to eat me." I said

"Ok get in the car you'll be safe with us. Thalia said

How was I going to be safe with them but at the moment I didn't mind I was among friends and I wanted to get out of there fast. So I got in and we drove for thirty minuets in silence until finally Percy said something

"So tell me what exactly are you doing out here and don't lie to me because I know what you, your brother, and the others are." Percy said

How did he know who told him if he knows is he a magician too.

"I was looking for Carter, he's missing." I said

"Really and do you think that he is near by." Percy said

"I don't know he could be anywhere but I'm heading towards Atlanta." I said

"That's where we're going you could come with us." Nico said

Percy suddenly pulled over and looked at Nico

"You know that we can't." Percy said

"Why is it because of what she is?" Nico said

"No" Percy said

"Then what?" Nico said

"Three Nico only Three." Percy simply said "I don't want the same thing that happen to…"

"Ok I get it!" Nico interrupted

"Sadie there's something that you should tell Nico even though he already knows about you, you should still tell him the details of what you are and…..there's something that we need to tell you. Percy said

"Tell me what?" I said

"You go first Sadie." Thalia said

"Ok then as you know the Egyptian gods are real and so does their magic. Descendants from Pharos can harness their power, there are schools that teach you how, the schools are called the house of life they can be found in every country in the world, there is one in Brooklyn that's where me and carter live. We are magicians we don't chose this life but we can chose what kind of magic that you want to learn." I said before I was interrupted by Percy

"Thank you Sadie that is enough now it's our turn. You see the Greek gods are also real we know because we are their children. Thalia, Nico, and I are children of the three most powerful gods Thalia is daughter of Zeus king of the gods and lord of the sky, Nico is the son of Hades, lord of the underworld and I'm son of Poseidon lord of the seas. There is also a special place for children of the gods to train and live there some more than others we recently found out that there is also another place in San Francisco were the children of the roman version of the Greek gods live and train." Percy said

What is that even possible two different sets of gods co-existing. No it cant be true they are lying.

"We are not lying Sadie its all true we also have trouble believing this." Nico said

Was he reading my mind can they hear my thoughts.

T

H

A

L

I

A

"Sadie come with me please." Thalia said

I stepped out of the car and Sadie following me after I led her away enough for us to talk alone.

"Listen I know that it is hard to understand all this but we need you to trust us." I said

"I don't know I am so confused….Amos and Thoth did mention other gods but I never paid attention to it." She said

"Look Sadie you say that Carter is missing well we can help you if you can help us." I said

'Help you how?" she said

"You see your brother isn't the only one that is missing Percy's half brother Tyson is also missing and we are trying to find him. I f we work together we can find them faster." I said

She stood there quit I didn't know what was she going to do then a growl came out of nowhere and a hellhound appeared it took a leap towards us before I could react to it Percy came out of no where and sliced it in two.

"Wow how did you know?" I asked

"When Sadie said that a big, black dog was after her I has a suspicion it might have been a hellhound and when it reappeared Nico sensed it." He said

"Wow impressive babe." I said

"Thank you babe." He said

"Ok I'm in I'll go with you guys," said Sadie

"Excellent I know that Nico would be very happy to hear this." I said

"I don't know only three should be on this quest you know what happens." Percy said

"That only matters if Sadie is Greek last time I checked she was Egyptian." I said and with that Sadie was on our team

We then made our way to Athens, Georgia. Hopefully we get there in one piece, what could go wrong in two hours and twenty five minuets?


	10. Chapter 10

P

E

R

C

Y CHAPTER ONE

Once Thalia and Sadie had left the car me and Nico were left in the car in complete silence. I wanted to say something I felt bad for what just happened and I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"Hey Nico listen about what happened." I finally said

"No its O.K. Percy I understand." He quietly said

"Nico please understand that I don't want anything to happen to you two and I know you like Sadie and you wouldn't want anything bad happen to her." I said

"Percy I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." He said

"No I understand I should be the one to be sorry bringing up the subject of…..you know." I said

"Yeah I get you…Percy I'm sorry I blamed you for Bianca's death it must have been hard, I know that you blamed your self and on top of that I blamed you too it must have been too much for you."

"It's all good….but you're right it was hard." Is all I said

Nico stayed quiet I guess he didn't wanted to continue the conversation. He looked troubled I guess talking about his sisters' death must have been too much for the kid.

"Percy we got a problem!" he said rapidly

"What?"

"I feel that something is near by." He said quietly

"You could feel that I thought only satyrs and other monsters could do that." I said

"Normally yes but this feels like something out of Hades, it feels like Mrs. O'Leary but much smaller. He said

"Wait, Nico your saying that there's a hellhound around here." I said

"Yes." He said and with that I got out of the car and headed straight for Thalia and Sadie.

I managed to get there in time a second later and the hellhound would have been on top of them. I uncapped riptide leaped head first and sword behind my back. And as soon as that dog was in arms reach I swung my sword slicing it by the head.

N

I

C

O

"Yes" I said and with that Percy left the car in a sprint leaving me alone in the car

I sat there thinking about what we talked about it honestly felt good to talk it over with Percy. I sat there in the car for at least 5 minutes when Percy, Thalia, Sadie came back Percy got in the car then Thalia and then Sadie opened the door sat besides me and buckled herself in.

"Is she coming with us?" I asked

"Why is that a problem?" she said roughly

"No….no I thought that Percy said that you couldn't come with us." I said

"Yeah well the rule only implies on Greeks and not Egyptians." He said while looking at Thalia

We drove for half an hour; Sadie told us everything that happened from when she last saw Cartel, when she left school to track down her brother and to the point when she woke up in a room and how she escaped.

"You said that they had a tattoo of an eye over a mist." Thalia said

"Yes, I never have seen that symbol before have you?" Sadie asked

"No through out my travels I never had seen nothing like it." Thalia said

"I wonder." Percy all of the sudden said

"What." We all said

"Well isn't it weird that both Tyson and Carter seemed to disappear and then this people with the eye tattoo just show up days later." He said slowly

"You don't think that its' all somehow connected do yah." Sadie said

"I don't know it could all be just a coincidence…..but you could never be to sure about these things." Percy said

The sun was beginning to rise and we had all grown tired and hungry with no food in the car we decided to stop at a truck stop which would turn out to be a bad idea. We all walk in and sit at an empty table; the waitress brings us the menu and leaves, So far so good. We all call her back order our meals and nothing happens after, everything is good. I sat there through the whole meal thinking that nothing bad was going to happen and then BOOM. An explosion two tables away from us and all is quiet. Then figures begin to seem visible through the cloud of dust one of them raises a stick and a sudden burst of wind appears blowing the dust away only leaving parts of wall and table behind and on top of the pile of scrap were 6 men and woman standing with a look of hatred in their eyes.

"Shit" said Sadie

"What Thalia and I said

"Magicians." She replayed, "Rouge magicians"

"Is that bad?" asked Percy

Sadie gave him a look; actually we all gave him a look.

"Yes….really bad."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

S

A

D

I

E

"Is that bad?" asked Percy

"Yes…..really bad." I said

Percy then took out a pen uncapped it and then a glimmering bronze sword appeared. Then Nico took out a sword of his own except his was black and Thalia pulled out a shield that had a head of a snake lady, to be honest I was scared to stare at it for to long Thalia then took out a bronze spear which expanded from a canister. Wow these were Greek demigods maybe we had a shot to get out in one piece.

"So here's the plan." Said Percy

"Hey why do you get to make the plan?" I interupted

"Because Sadie I am the leader of this quest." He said calmly

"Oh yeah but you don't have experience fighting magicians, I do." I said hoping that would make my point

"Actually I have fought a magician before and won." He said then his eyes widen as if he wasn't ment to say that

"Oh yeah and who did you figh…." I realized something the day Carter disappeared his aura felt like he was in a fight then Percy says that he has not only fought a magician but won, and not to mention Carter went after Percy.

"Sadie are you O.K.?" asked Nico

"You….you were the one who was fighting with carter you're the one…WHERE IS HE? ...WHERE'S MY BROTHER? WHERE'S CARTER!" I yelled right at his face

"Sadie this isn't the time." Said Thalia calmly

She was right we first had to get out of this fight first before I would go all nuclear on Percy. While we were having this moment the magicians took the advantage to strike first. Three of them sent their staffs at us which transformed into lions half way while the other three began to grow until they where in a giant glowing form of a giant warrior, unlike Carter the three warriors head weren't of a falcon but of crocodiles. Thalia was the only one to react she raised her spear and arcs of electricity hit all six marks. The three lions disintegrated and the three giant croc-warriors staggered

I then took this opportunity to send balls of fire at them causing them to fall then Percy and Nico looked at each other with a nod before stabbing both of their swords to the ground causing the biggest earthquake I felt. The dinner began to crumble so we all ran outside, we watched as the dinner fell apart and giant ruble fall on our foes.

"That should do it… I hope" said Nico

Now that that was settled I returned my attention to Percy I felt so much anger that I hurled it as a giant ball of fire at him. But Percy seemed unaffected by the blast.

"Sadie what the Hades you doing?" said Nico

"I am only going to ask you once more, where is Carter?" I said

P

E

R

C

Y

I was starring at the damaged we had done when all of the sudden a giant ball of fire is hurled at me, I was unaffected of course I mean I had lava been thrown at me and that didn't affect me thanks to my fathers water aura that surrounds me.

"Sadie what the Hades you doing?" I heard Nico say

"I am only going to ask you once more, where is Carter? Sadie asked

"Sadie" I said with a sigh, "yes I was the one fighting Carter, but I didn't kill him I left him alive he was alive when I left him O.K." I replied

"No I don't believe you." She said

"Sadie he was the one who attacked me and I am sure that you already knew that" I said

"No…..no…no" Sadie Said

She then hurled another fire ball but this time it was at the ruble. She fell to her knees crying Thalia then went to her hugging her and whispering something in here ear.

"Sadie we'll find him, we'll find Carter." I said

Nico gave me a look of concern I nodded at him to say something too

"Sadie don't worry you can trust us, I personally promise you that we will find Carter." He said

Both Thalia and Sadie walked back to the car, Thalia then came back 10 minutes later to tell us that Sadie had fallen asleep. We got back on the road soon after that, there wasn't much talking.

"We're here." I said waking everyone up

"So do you know where we need to go?" asked Thalia

"No" I confessed

"Well do you at least know who we're supposed to see here" Thalia Asked again

"Yes, we need to see someone called Agias." I said

"You don't mean Agias of Sparta? Said Nico

"I don't know why?" I asked

"well…lets just say he's a bit eccentric." He said

"Oh is that all." I said, "Since when have we meet someone who isn't."

"Lets just say this could top all of whom we meet." Finished Nico


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

N

I

C

O

"We're here." Said Percy waking us up

"So do you know where we need to go?" asked Thalia

"No" Percy said

"Well do you at least know who we're supposed to see here?" Thalia asked

"Yes, we need to see someone called Agias." Percy answered

If it's the Agias I'm thinking then we could have a problem

"You don't mean Agias of Sparta? I asked hoping that he knew

"I don't know, why." Percy asked

Great he doesn't know, might as well tell him then

"well." I said, "lets just say he's a bit eccentric.' I said

"Oh is that all, since when have we met someone who isn't." he said

"Lets just say this could top all of whom we've meet." I said trying to win this

After that the girls went back to sleep while me and Percy tried to figure out where Agias could be. We decided that the best way was to go to a place of education and the biggest place of education here was the University of Georgia. We got directions from this weird looking guy with balding hair, cheap sunglasses, a clean white shirt with black dress pants, oddly he looked very familiar. So as the old man told us we go down Barber Street to North Finley Street then we took a right on West Broad Street then a left into South Milledge Street passing by Clarke Central High School and after that a left on Baxter Street and into the University of Georgia. We then woke up the girls Percy woke up Thalia by giving her a kiss, I didn't want to give Sadie a kiss because well I didn't know how she would react. Anyway I gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder and when I turned to say something to Percy he and Thalia were already making out. Great.

"If you don't mind." I said

"Oh sorry Nico." Said a blushing Thalia

"So where in bloody hell are we." Asked Sadie

"You're not a mourning person are you." Asked Percy

"Oh shut up!" she said

"We are at the University of Georgia." I said

"So what do we do now? How do we find this Agias bloke?" ask

Sadie

"I don't know." confessed Percy "the last time I needed the help of an old Greek seer I not only had to chase him, wrestle him down, but tackle him into the water.

"What!" we all said

"Nothing just remembering the things I had to do during my first quest." He said

"How about we split up into groups we could find him faster like that." Suggested Thalia

"Good idea, how about Nico and Sadie and me and you." Said Percy

"Great idea" said Thalia

"O.K. so where do we start?" asked me and Sadie

T

H

A

L

I

A

"O.K. so where do we start?" asked Nico and Sadie

I picked up a map of the place from a trash can near by.

"Hmmm let's see how about I and Percy go over to Stegman Coliseum

And Nico and Sadie you two can take Stanford Stadium." I said

So after I gave Nico and Sadie the map me and Percy went to our destination, I haven't had alone time with Percy since we left camp and i would take full advantage of this. He then took my hand into his and we looked fingers.

"Thalia, what did you tell Sadie back there at the diner?" Percy asked

I confess I wasn't expecting this and this is not how I planned to spend time with my boyfriend.

"I told her that it was going to be O.K. that everything would be fine at the end, I told her that she could trust us and that she could talk to me anytime she wanted." I said

He smiled he looked at me and smiled

"What?" I said

"Nothing, its just that not many people see that side of you I'm glad that you're sharing this with me." He said

We shortly arrived at Stegman Coliseum we walked around it seeing if there's was a trap waiting for us we looked around the entrance and once we thought that the place was secure we entered. And we found nothing we looked everywhere we went to the top to see if we could find anything but again nothing.

"Great so what do we do know." Percy said

"We hope and wait if the others find anything.' I said, "C'mon lets keep looking maybe we can find.…."

"Wait." Percy said

"What." I said

"That's the guy who gave us directions here."

"So maybe he works here." I said

"I don't know, lets follow him just to be sure." He said

We tried to follow this guy but he saw us smiled and waved and ran off.

"After him!" yelled Percy

We ran as fast as we could but this guy was like a track star we would lose him then find him then lose him again and then we would find him again and once we thought we had him we sprinted right for him, but then we bumped into Sadie and Nico.

"Hey watch it!' Sadie yelled

"We got to keep meeting like this Sadie" said Percy

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

"I could ask you the same question." Said Nico

"We were after Agias." Said Percy

"Us too." Sadie said

"Isn't that nice you were all after me, I didn't know I was that popular." Said a voice.

Just then the strange balding man that we were chasing came forward

"Are you Agias? Agias of Sparta?" asked Percy

"Yes…yes I am." Agias Said


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

S

A

D

I

E

"Sadie we'll find him, we'll find Carter." Percy said

"Sadie don't worry you can trust us, I personally promise you that we will find Carter." said Nico

Thalia then walked me back to the car were she held me whiled I cried she told me that everything was going to be all right and not long I fell asleep. I knew I was dreaming but it felt so real, I was in my Ba form I didn't where I was but I saw Carter I wanted to say something but the words didn't come to my mouth. I then saw Percy…wait I was seeing what happened in the fight between Percy and Carter. O.K. so Percy comes out of a flat then Thalia comes out with nothing on except for a t-shirt and some black panties they kissed Thalia goes back in Carter then Yells something to Percy…why cant I hear anything. I guess I can only see what's happening. Carter takes out his Khopesh out from the duat and charges Percy. Percy then takes out his sword and they begin the fight. At first it was an uneven fight Carter was straight out losing, letting his anger do the fighting for him. He then began to glow and his falcon-headed Avatar appeared. How did carter lose? Carter had a giant Avatar, how did he lose? Carter then attacked Percy, Percy barely escaped from that, he then raised his hands and water exploded from two fire hydrants near by the water then formed into giant hands and attacked Carter with a brigade of punches that knocked him down to the floor. Then a small tornado-thing appeared around Percy, he then charged Carter leaped and went straight through the Avatar. Carter managed to roll out of the way. The rest of the fight was pure sword to sword no magic at all. Both Carter and Percy were bleeding, sweating and dirty finally their swords locked, Percy said something to Carter which I couldn't hear. Then Carter pushed Percy back it looked like Carter was winning, but then I noticed something Percy had a small smile, was he enjoying himself. Percy then Stepped forward he twisted his sword around Carter's Khopesh and send it flying as Carter fell to the floor. Percy pointed his sword at Carters throat send something then left. Carter got up picked up his Khopesh whistled for Freak and….

"We're here." Percy said waking me up

"So do you know where we need to go?" asked Thalia

"No" Answered Percy

"Well do you at least know who we're supposed to see here?" Asked Thalia

"Yes, we need to see someone called Agias." Percy said

"You don't mean Agias of Sparta?" Asked Nico

"I don't know why?" Asked Percy

"Well…let's just say he's a bit eccentric." Nico said

"Oh is that all, since when have we met someone who isn't." Percy said

"Let's just say this could top all of who we met." Finished Nico

After that I went back to sleep I had another dream this time it was at school, I could tell it was after the fight because Carter looked the same dirty, sweaty, and bloody. His clothes were torn and he looked disappointed.

He stood there for minutes then he sat on the steps waiting for someone, maybe Zia. Just then a group of hooded guys appeared he looked freaked, and not like his pet griffon but like scared freaked. They pulled out swords and spears he pulled out for his Khopesh, he tried to fight them off but he was still worn out from the fight with Percy so he didn't last that long. I moved closer I had to know who were they as I crept closer I saw something on their forearm, a mark of some sort. I moved closer and closer not only to see the mark but their faces too. But then there was a tug on my shoulder I was beginning to fade and I awoke. Nico woke me up and as I opened my eyes the first thing I see is Percy and Thalia sucking face.

"If you don't mind." Said Nico

"Oh, sorry Nico." Said Thalia blushing

"So where in bloody hell are we." I asked

"You're not a morning person are you?" Asked Percy

Normally no I'm not and when I get up I'm in a bad mood but today was double because I was about to find out who took my brother.

"Oh shut up!" I said

"We're at the University of Georgia." Nico answered

"So what do we do now? How do we find this Agias bloke?" I asked

"I don't know, the last time I needed the help of an old Greek seer I not only had to chase him, wrestle him down, but tackle him to the water." Percy said

"What!" we all said

"Nothing just remembering the things I had to do during my first quest." He said

"How about we split up into groups we could find him faster like that." Suggested Thalia

"Good idea, how about Nico and Sadie and me and you." Said Percy

"Good Idea." Said Thalia

"O.K. so where do we start?" Nico and I asked

Thalia then picked up a map from a trash can near by

"Hmmm let's see how about I and Percy go over to Stegman Coliseum and Nico and Sadie you two can take Stanford Stadium." She said

Thalia gave us the map incase we got lost and then we left. Not a minute that we began walking that Nico said something to me.

"Those two would sure do anything just to get some time alone." He said

"Yeah they do." I said, "So you think we'll find Agias here?"

"I don't know, I hope." Nico simply said

"Nico, I've wanted to ask you something but I didn't know how." I said

"What is it, you can ask me anything." He said

"What did Percy mean by only three?" I asked

Nico's expression got dark in fact his whole aura got dark, I think I hit a touchy subject. He took in a deep breath.

"A couple of years ago Percy and Thalia rescued me and My sister Bianca." He started

His sister the one who died the one he felt he could've saved.

"My sister joined a group of immortal women who serve Artemis, goddess of the hunt. When Artemis was captured by Atlas my sister was one of the few chosen to go save her. Percy also wanted to go because his friend Anabeth was also captured now three were already chosen to go so Percy couldnt go so he followed them. I saw him leave I supported him I told him to keep my sister safe. So how the story goes is that the group was trapped in an old dump used by the god Hephaestus, a giant robot came alive and threaten to stop everyone. Percy saw a small opening under the robots foot my sister went for it. She managed to shut off the robot but she was trapped in it when it exploded. When the group came back I noticed that Bianca wasn't with them and I knew she had died, I blamed Percy for it and ran away." Nico finished

"Oh Nico I'm sorry I didn't know." I said

"The rule of three comes from the big three, the three most powerful gods. Zeus, Lord of the skies and Thalia's father. Poseidon, the Lord of the seas and Percy's father. And Hades, Lord of the underworld and my father. Three is a sacred number it brings us luck and so that's why only three should go on a quest." Nico finished saying

We walked in silence for a while I wanted to say something to him I didn't know what to say. I also felt stupid his sister died and I was here complaining about Carter for all I know I can still save him I can't say the same about Nico's sister.

"I'm sorry I brought up the subject Nico." I said

"No its o.k. I learned that it's good to talk about it." He said

I didn't notice how close we had gotten when we turned to look at one another we were centimeters apart. My heart began to pound hard against my chest, my palms got sweaty and my face felt hot.

"You're blushing." Nico said turning to me

"No I'm not.' I said slightly turning to him

"Yes you are." He said getting closer

He was so close that I felt his breath on me, he got in closer and closer. Was he going to kiss me? Oh my gods he is going to kiss me. But just then he stopped and noticed something. Was something I did? Oh gods what did I do wrong?

"That's him." He said

"Who?" I asked

"That's the guy who gave us directions here." He said, "What is he doing here? And why is he running? C'mon Sadie lets go after him."

"But we're supposed to go to Stanford Stadium." I said

"C'mon Sadie trust me." Nico said

We ran after the guy he sure was fast for an old man once we thought we had him we tried to jump him only to crash into Percy and Thalia.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled

"We got to stop meeting like this Sadie" Percy said

"What are you two doing here?" asked Thalia

"I could ask you the same question." Answered Nico

"We were after Agias." Percy said

So that was Agias

"Us too." I said

"Isn't that nice you were all after me, I didn't know I was that popular." Said a voice

A strange looking old bloke step forward

"Are you Agias? Agias of Sparta?" asked Percy

"Yes…yes I am." Answered Agias

P

E

R

C

Y

"So what are you doing here in Athens? Why aren't you up in Spartanburg?" I asked

"Well have you been to Spartanburg, Georgia to small of a place for me and besides I'm done with the whole Spartan thing." Answered Agias

"Wait did you know we were coming?" Asked Thalia

"Why of course I am a seer after all." Agias said

"Then why didn't tell us who you were when we first met you!" I said

"Well that wouldn't be fun know would it." Agias simply said

"What! Wouldn't be any fun are you nuts!" shouted Sadie

"Now there is no need for shouting or name calling here. Any way lets get on with it you're here to ask my help, yes? O.k. so you already know to go to Atlanta so after that you go down to Cairo, then back up to Rome. It's funny that Rome, Cairo, Athens, Spartanburg and Atlanta are all in one state." Agias said

"Yeah comical." Sadie said

Agias didn't really seem to like Sadie's comments

"Hmmm Sadie you should be careful on this journey you might not make it back alive." Agias said

"What I'm going to die!" said a freaked out Sadie

'Anyway after you leave Rome you will find what your looking for in Manhattan." Agias said

"Back in New York?" Asked Nico

"Of course not, in California there's a place called Manhattan it's right by the beach you'll love it." Agias said

"Is that it that's all we supposed to do?" I asked

"Yeah, unless you want to trim my toenails or something." Agias said

Agias then left after that, Sadie was still freaking out Nico was holding her close and now I new where to go, where to find my brother.

"Oh one more thing." Agias said walking back, "Be careful it's a tough rode ahead, one of you will get lost, another will not come back (Agias looking at Sadie) is that it? Oh and don't tease the lion."

And with that Agias finally left.


End file.
